


Baking Lessons

by DreamersOfDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kitchen Sex, Korrasami Week 2017, Moving In Together, Oops, Second Time, Sugary Smut, We missed a spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersOfDreams/pseuds/DreamersOfDreams
Summary: Korrasami Week 2017: Day 5- Kitchen Shenanigans





	Baking Lessons

“Okay, so now, you can take a spatula and put your icing into the piping bag.”  Asami instructed.

The tip of Korra’s tongue poked out from between her lips.  It happened a lot when she was concentrating; Asami had noticed this long ago.  She fought back against the wonderfully turbulent feelings that were threatening to overcome her at the sight of Korra’s tongue.  They still had this cake to finish.  They were throwing Bolin a surprise birthday party here at the estate later tonight.

 _They._   Asami’s hungry green eyes traveled across the span of her girlfriend’s physique as the word warmed her throughout.  As of yesterday, this house had finally become a home again when Korra officially moved in with her.  Last night, when Korra came to bed, it wasn’t as someone who was leaving the next day.  It was for good.  Last night, after a hundred “almosts”, they had made love for the first time.

It felt like every nerve ending in her body was vibrating.  She took a deep breath and exhaled before shifting her gaze from Korra’s mouth to her hands.

“Am I doing it right?” her Avatar asked, her ocean blue eyes seeking approval.  Asami silently chided herself for the sigh, wondering if Korra heard it and thought she was doing something incorrectly. 

“You’re doing it perfectly,” she said with a smile.  Her girlfriend turned back to her task, and she thought about how sweet it had been when Korra had asked her to help her bake the cake for their best friend.  Asami had been taught how to cook and bake growing up, even though now she was lucky enough to be in a position where she didn’t have to cook for herself unless she wanted to.  She’d even suggested they order Bolin a professionally made cake, but Korra had insisted they make it themselves, and Asami was more than happy to oblige.

“You know, if I pull this off, you can start teaching me how to cook, too,” Korra added.

“If you’d like to, sure,” she answered, her whole being elated by this moment, this day, this weekend.  “We know the cake came out right.”

Korra grinned proudly.  “And the icing is perfect,” she exclaimed, taking the tip of her finger and running it alongside the edge of the bowl, gathering a small dollop before shoving it in between her lips.

Asami’s breath caught in her throat.  She was surprised at how much the actual picture of Korra standing there with her finger shoved in her mouth turned her on.  It felt so cliché, but at least now she understood how it had ended up that way in the first place. 

And Spirits was Korra a beautiful mess.

“You um,” she mumbled.  “You have a little bit of icing…”

Her girlfriend froze in place as pink dusted her dark cheeks.  The corners of her mouth turned up the slightest bit, and Asami couldn’t help but notice the quickened rise and fall of her chest.  Immediately, the tip of her tongue sought out the rogue icing, but Asami found that she was already stepping forward.

Where her boldness came from, she didn’t know.  She just knew that she was going to be the one licking the icing off the edge of Korra’s lips.  Their physical affection, much like their relationship, had progressed at a very patient rate.  Some might dub it a painstaking process, but Asami knew that anything built to last was created from a lot of hard work and sacrificed time.  But now that the threshold had been crossed…

 Within seconds she had Korra pressed up against the counter, her hips settled against her girlfriend’s.  Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her lover’s strong shoulders and her hands embedded themselves in her dark chocolate hair, giving her the ability to hold her still as she placed her lips softly against the underside of Korra’s bottom lip.  Ever so gently, she licked the icing with the tip of her tongue.  The softest, most erotic moan she’d ever heard in her life escaped her girlfriend’s lips and landed directly in her ear.

Asami felt primal at the sound.  Not allowing a second to pass, she hoisted Korra up onto the center island.  Hungry, red lips crashed into soft brown and she kissed her, kissed her love like she never had before.  And it was fitting, because she’d never felt quite this way before, this intense. 

In that moment, she wanted to make sure Korra never forgot her name.

If her girlfriend was surprised at her actions, she didn’t let on.  Korra received every kiss and touch Asami gave her and returned them with fervor.  Icing and powdered sugar covered them, and at first Asami found this to be sticky and troublesome until she nibbled on Korra’s neck and discovered a little powdered sugar made her girlfriend even more delectable.

Mixing bowls, measuring cups, bags of ingredients, all of it wound up on the kitchen floor, save for the one item they were conscientious of throughout their lovemaking.

A few hours later, the cake remained untouched (and un-iced) at the edge of the island.

Clothing, ingredients, and utensils were strewn about the kitchen.  Powdered sugar and icing handprints covered the breakfast table, chairs, and barstools.  They were unceremoniously entwined together on the floor, naked as the day they were born.

“Spirits, Asami.”

She grinned.  “Mmm.”

“Will baking lessons always be like this?” Korra asked with a giggle.

Asami laughed out loud.  “No.  Maybe,” she chuckled.  “We could plan for them to be,” she answered.  “Why?”

“Because I don’t think I want to be the Avatar anymore.  I want to be a baker now.”

They simultaneously erupted into a fit of giggles.

“I will give you lessons whenever you want, especially if they’re like this,” she replied.  “But as of right now, we have an hour before people start showing up.”

Reluctantly they peeled themselves away from each other.  They both admitted that cleaning up their mess while they were sticky and naked would be too hilarious as well as too alluring, so they got quick showers (separately, at her insistence, knowing full well that a shower together would lead to an unprepared party) and met in the kitchen afterwards.  Asami cleaned while Korra finished the cake.

Later that evening, after Bolin had been surprised and presents had been opened, he came up to them and pulled them into a huge platypus bear hug.

“You two are wonderful.  Thanks for working with Opal on all this.  This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Aww, Bo, it was our pleasure,” Asami replied, and Korra roughed up his hair.

Bolin blushed and looked away bashfully.  Her head automatically tilted in confusion as her eyebrows furrowed.  Korra looked just as perplexed as she did at their friend’s reaction.

“Yeah, uh, I kind of saw that… it was… was… your pleasure.”  He stretched his hand out in front of him and pointed.

Asami followed his gaze.  She heard Korra gasp next to her as they both saw what he was pointing out.

Sitting atop a chair and resting at each edge was two powdered sugar handprints.

She felt a flush of heat rush into her cheeks as she remembered the position she’d been in when those wound up there.

Bolin opened his mouth as if to speak, closed it, nodded at them, grinned, blushed again, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed posting on Day 4 altogether because of work, and this one is late, but at least it's here, dammit!


End file.
